The invention is related to an internal combustion engine on the basis of “rotary pistons”, resp., on the basis of disc-shaped components of a certain design rotating on an axis and functionally corresponding with one another for the compression and expansion of combustion gases.
In the case of engines of this type, the clean compression is the crucial point between the combustion and the expansion supplying power. Because rotary piston engines comprise significantly higher speeds of rotation than, for example, the Otto engines with piston-connecting rod-crankshaft, but have the same ignition sequence, resp., working cycles, and because the compression volume is much smaller than in the case of piston engines (by a factor of 10 to 20), these engines so-to-say are more delicate with respect to the course over time of the working steps, suction intake, compression, ignition and expansion.
The implementation of short to extremely short gas paths, i.e., short conduits between the working cycle units, is an important requirement. The compression has to take place in an extremely short time and practically free of losses, for which purpose a special design of the gas compressing unit, therefore of the compressor, is necessary. For the expansion, in case of short gas paths the arrangement and the design of the ignition chamber has to fulfil the requirement of the short time sequence and the arrangement of the elements for the working cycles, namely suction intake, compression, ignition and expansion, have to be adapted to these requirements.
An engine of this type in various embodiments is the object of the invention, the features of which are defined in the claims.